


Danger

by Sometimes_im_sad



Series: Remus & Logan vs the world [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Child Death, Crying, First Meetings, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Homeschool, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Skin Burning, Through the Years, tags to be added as story progresses, uncontrollable magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_im_sad/pseuds/Sometimes_im_sad
Summary: Remus Grimm was labeled as dangerous from a young age, and that's not exactly true.aka Remus develops his magic to early and realizes that not everything will be alright
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Remus & Logan vs the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028355
Kudos: 7





	Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is five years old whenever he accidentally kills his best friend 
> 
> Remus is five years old when he first meets a boy named Logan at a park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw(s): Child death, Restraining of a child(in a way, Burning through the skin,

Remus is normally a pretty emotional kid, and even now, as he looks down upon the still and partially melted and mangled body of his once best friend he is still emotional. The world seems to be spinning around him and no matter what he does he can't seem to will his legs to move. He can't seem to do anything but scream, cry and feel things as he crumbles to the ground, shaking his friend and only making the situation worse by causing, even more, burns on the already scorched corpse. He stays like that for another few minutes before the teachers finally come over and have to drag Remus away as he still kicks and screams. As he gets dragged away he can hear some of his peers whispering but can't make out what they were saying over the noise him his ears and well the whole screaming. 

He eventually calms down by the time that he's dragged out to the front of the school, now softly crying still trying to figure out what was happening. He can hear the siren of police and ambulances and while normally he would perk up and try to see them he doesn't even bother to look up, doesn't even bother to open his eyes again instead, he winces and tries to escape again but with the teachers holding his arms in a way that it was nearly impossible for him to move around all that much. He can hear it turn into the parking lot and stop right in front of them. He felt himself move from the teacher's arms to the backseat and get buckled in. The car started moving and Remus still didn't open his eyes but noticed that the farther from the school he got the noise of sirens seemed to leave as well. How come?

"You're in a lot of trouble bud." The voice of his dad says softly whenever the car stops at a red light he jumps completely not expecting that at all. Sure the second he got in the car he had a suspicion but he didn't think it would've been true or anything. "Not with the law, at least not right now but with literally everyone...What happened?" That's when Remus broke down again, he knew his dad knew and was only asking to hear his side but he couldn't take it at the moment, it was already too much and his head was hurting and everything was just _T_ _oo. Much._ He could feel the bubbling in his skin making him full-on scream at the feeling of it, which made his dad swerve slightly but quickly regain control of the weel. 

Remus undergoes the next 10 minutes of the car ride with his dad trying to distract him from the subject at hand, one they'll eventually have to talk about but at the moment Remus couldn't even think about his friend without his emotions spiking up and it causing the acid to leak more onto his hands causing painful blisters. They should go to the hospital, they should go somewhere with someone who knows what to do but the next thing Remus knows is that he's in the driveway and being picked up and brought inside and laid gently on this bed. His dad is seated on the edge of it and gently applies some sort of burn cream to the area before gently wrapping it in a few gauze bandages before sighing softly and telling Remus to take a nap. And Remus happily agrees, he was tired and just needed to clear his head entirely. 

It stays that way for a while, Remus says in his room, his dad comes in to help change the bandages or to bring him something to eat, and then he goes right back to sleep as if he doesn't exist to anyone outside of the room. He can sometimes catch the news from the crack in the door and on a few rare occasions can hear his friend's name and it all comes flooding back to him at once and violently. The screaming, the pleading, the way their glassed-over eyes looked up at him as they laid still on the grass. Every time it happens he throws up a little in his mouth and can feel his hands start to burn to the point that they burn through the bedsheets. 

The door doesn't stay open much after that and the news even less. 

Somedays his older brother, Roman, will come and sit at the edge of the bed and rant about his day but will mostly just leave whenever Remus doesn't even seem to acknowledge his presence at all but instead curls more under the blanket. But somedays he stays and continues to talk despite the silence o the other end, he understood that Remus wouldn't even try to talk to someone right now but he still wanted him to know that someone was there for him. 

* * *

After a month Remus is about closer to his old self than he had been this entire time, he's talking a bit more and is even active and leaving his room daily and hanging out with the family. Roman is ecstatic as they go back to playing and while it's not the same, Remus still refuses to use his hand's so Roman fixes the stuff to his wrist or just changes the games completely, it feels as good as it ever did.

Today Roman wanted to hang out with some friends at the park and brought Remus along just to give the kid some fresh air, so that's what they did and the second they got there Remus ran over to a tree he used to climb and sat underneath it getting his lose jeans covered in dirt already despite it not even being a few minutes. His brother rolled his eyes and said a soft stranger danger warning before going off to find his friends. Remus didn't even want to be here so he was content with just making little piles in the dirt while trying to keep the bandages clean. 

"Um excuse me, that's my tree!" a soft and nasally voice says which makes Remus look up at a kid who seemed to be around his age. He was wearing a somewhat oversized dark blue sweater and black shorts with rain boots, his glasses didn't even seem to fit him seeing as every second he adjusted them. he was carrying a portable bug-catching kit in the unoccupied hand. "Please move?"

"I was here first!" Remus says quickly with a huff before looking back down and building up a small pile even more. He was still nervous around people, definitely people his age (One of the main reasons he didn't like going outside). While his mind normally ran in circles when talking to someone, it didn't do it with this kid, it was still clear and he was able to keep control. Plus, why was this kid even talking to him, haven't they seen his face on the news a while ago? Remus was dangerous and everyone in the small town knew it, why didn't this kid seem to care?

The other kid huffed and crossed his arms before sitting right next to Remus and just stared at him for a second before shrugging and going on with his own business of searching for something in the dirt. "What doin'?" The kid asks and Remus turns to face him with a confused look before sighing softly and answering. 

"Dirt," Remus says looking back down at his dirt pile and saw Logan picking up ants that were trying to climb into it. 

"What with dirt?" 

"Pile."

"Why?"

"I really like it it's calming." 

"Have you tried to destroy the pile then put back?" Logan asks setting his kit in the dirt right at the base of the tree and starts to help make the pile bigger, still flicking the ants away but letting other insects run right in. 

Remus tilts his head in confusion again and shrugs before standing up and kicking the dirt onto the tree with a small smile and even a laugh, it was pretty fun, he'd have to give them credit there. He goes back to sit down and starts to push the dirt into the pile again "Remus, my name" he whispers thinking that it would be best to get his name out there

"I'm Logan" The kid, Logan, says helping to rebuild the pile as well "And I know, Roman talks lot about you. Look like Roman, like a lot."

"You know Roman?" Remus asks confused for the 3rd time in less than an hour.

"He's my older brother's friend...When he come over he talk a lot about you!" Logan says quickly with a nod and Remus almost feels relief flush through him for some reason. Logan stands up quickly and brushes off his shorts "Well calling for me." he says before Remus even hears someone calling for the other.

"Bye!" Remus says with a wide wave and winced slightly when Logan looked at his hand but the other boy just shrugged. 

"Salutations!" He says before running off. 

That wasn't the last time Remus saw Logan though, they met up at the park or at one of there houses, and each day it seemed as if they had gotten closer and closer, and while Remus was still cautious about touching Logan he was happy to at least have another friend to hand out with. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old AU i had and thought i'd bring it back for old times sake


End file.
